criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stand and Deliver
Stand and Deliver is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighteenth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-second case overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot After the discovery that "The Highwayman" was planning to attack the highway, Faith and the player raced there only to find the body of aristocrat Philomena Quill, battered and bloody with a gunshot wound in her heart. Per Melissa, it was confirmed that Philomena's heart was pierced with a bullet prior to which she was beaten with a blunt object. The team were unfortunately suspected inspector Jayden Chase after his police badge was found on a crime scene. Photographer Kayla Domino and cowboy Clifford Kent were also suspected. They were then informed by Sean that the victim enjoyed spending time by a local desert spring. Upon arrival at the spring, Jayden's ex-wife Abigail Chase and mechanic Ricardo Morag were added to the suspect list. It was also discovered that Kayla had taken photographs of the victim's body and that Philomena was following Jayden. In Chapter 3, it was revealed that Abigail was paying for Philomena's medical treatment after she accidently hit her with her car and that Ricardo was actually Philomena's long lost brother. It was also discovered that Clifford had saved Philomena's life only for Philomena to ignore him afterwards. Finally, "The Highwayman" was revealed to be Kayla. After discovering all the evidence they needed to arrest Kayla, they discovered she had fled from her motel. Panicked that the dangerous killer was on the run, they were told by Sean that Abigail had called the police station and had seen Kayla brandishing a gun on the highway. Jayden was immediately worried that his ex-wife was in danger and refused to let the player and Faith go without him. On arrival at the highway, they found Kayla pointing a gun at Abigail in hopes of stealing her possessions too. When asked why she was doing this, Kayla confessed that she wasn't a thief but a saviour and that all the possessions she stole she had sold so she could give to the homeless. Faith asked Kayla to put her gun down, but she refused, screaming that she would not be arrested. After she had said that, a gunshot sound was heard. Soon, it was discovered that Kayla had fired her gun at Abigail but Jayden had jumped in front. The murderous thief then fled the scene leaving Jayden critically injured, bleeding from his chest. After the shooting, Faith and Abigail got Jayden to hospital while Teresa and the player hunted Kayla down. Eventually, a map was discovered that revealed Kayla was hiding by the desert spring. When the duo arrived, they found Kayla aiming a gun at the player threatening to shoot. Teresa then shot Kayla in the arm before knocking her out and arresting her. At her trial, Judge Price confronted the thief explaining that no motive justifies the murder of Philomena, the attempted murder of Jayden and the numerous attacks along the highway. Judge Price then proceeded to sentence Kayla to life imprisonment. After the trial, Teresa accompanied the player in searching through Kayla's hideout where they found the rest of the stolen possessions. While searching through the hideout, they also found evidence revealing Kayla's connections to a charity called "Helping Hand" in Lotus Lane. Remembering that Warren had grown up in Lotus Lane, they asked him about the district. He told the duo that the district was a wealthy place and the home to the three most powerful families in Rusthollow. Before they could ask more, they received a call from Faith that Jayden had pulled through and that he was awake and talking. The player raced to see Jayden in hospital. Upon arrival at the hospital, Jayden thanked the player and Teresa for catching Kayla before she could hurt anyone else as well as asking where Abigail was. Abigail then entered the room and explained that the reason she didn't let him see Jordan was that she was scared he would let him down again but the events of the day proved to her that he really had changed and become a better man. Much to Jayden's joy, Abigail reunited Jayden with his four year old son. At the end of the case, Irene decided that the team should celebrate with some champagne and some water for Callum. During the celebration, a man walked in demanding assistance from the team explaining that his name was Archibald Osborne, patriarch of the Osborne family, and that Lotus Lane was in danger! Summary Victim *'Philomena Quill' (found in the middle of the highway, shot through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Flintlock Pistol' Killer *'Kayla Domino' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair *The suspect wears an earring Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an earring Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect handles guns Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair *The suspect wears an earring Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer drinks Gold Stag whiskey. *The killer gambles. *The killer has dark hair. *The killer wears an earring. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Highway Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Broken Device) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns) *Examine Purse. (Result: Pearls) *Analyze Pearls. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: The Devil's Bridge) *Investigate The Devil's Bridge. (Clues: Gold Pieces, Backpack, Cowboy Hat) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Jayden Chase) *Interrogate Jayden about the murder. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Kayla Domino) *See if Kayla witnessed the murder. *Examine Cowboy Hat. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Ask Clifford about "The Highwayman". *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Desert Spring. (Clues: Torn Paper, Sand Pile, Faded Card) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Ricardo Morag) *Speak to Ricardo about the shooting. (Attribute: Ricardo handles guns) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Ask Abigail if she knew Philomena. (Attribute: Abigail drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Poker Card) *Analyze Poker Card. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles; New Crime Scene: Victim's Car) *Investigate Victim's Car. (Clues: Faded Photo, Victim's Bag) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of the Body) *Confront Kayla about photographing the body. (Attribute: Kayla gambles, handles guns and drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (08:00:00) *Confront Jayden about the victim following him. (Attribute: Jayden handles guns and gambles) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Spring Shore. (Clues: Tumbleweed, Torn Item, Suitcase) *Examine Tumbleweed. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyze Credit Card. (07:00:00) *Confront Abigail over her payments to the victim. (Attribute: Abigail handles guns) *Examine Torn Item. (Result: Brochure) *Confront Clifford over his threats. (Attribute: Clifford gambles, handles guns and drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: DNA Test) *Ask Ricardo about his sister. (Attribute: Ricardo drinks Gold Stag whiskey and gambles) *Investigate Stone Path. (Clues: Flintlock Pistol, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Flintlock Pistol. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Flint Shards) *Analyze Flint Shards. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an earring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (6/6). (No stars) My Way or the Highway (6/6) *Investigate Highway Road. (Clue: Kayla's Coat) *Examine Kayla's Coat. (Result: Folded Paper) *Examine Folded Paper. (Result: Map) *Arrest Kayla Domino. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Desert Spring. (Clues: Trunk, Burned Paper) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Stolen Possessions) *Examine Burned Paper. (Result: Cryptic Notes) *Analyze Cryptic Notes. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Ask Warren about Lotus Lane. (Reward: Soiree Suit) *See Jayden in hospital. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia The case name refers to a saying meaning the demand for money, often associated with English highwaymen. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway